Increasingly, software solutions are being required to define a data model by end users rather than by programmers. Conventional databases typically have rigid data models. A programmer may create a data item, or object, and define certain parameters of the object.
When using the object, a user must use the same data model that the programmers defined. For example, if a programmer created an object to include three services, but the user only wanted to use one, the object would still call all three services.
Not only is this a waste of resources, but the user is frustrated by being provided services that he or she did not desire.
There is a need, therefore, for an improved method, article of manufacture, and apparatus for organizing data in data systems.